Episode 33
The thirty-third episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on September 4, 2009. It adapts the stories Wish Upon A Star and Hello World! Hello Italy! from volume 2 of the published manga (although the first one was originally an Extra Story in the webcomic). Plot Summary I Hate This Kind Of Cafe (Part 1) A man by the name of Nuruo Nuruyama (age 23) finds himself entering a German cafe. He is immediately scolded by Germany for arriving late and lacking the ambition to be a soldier. A narrator explains that Nuruo was scolded the moment he arrived. Germany informs Nuruo that the day's menu only has biscuits, canned lamb, soup, and their sides. As the narrator explains that the menu was given verbally, a nervous Nuruo is timed by Germany on how fast he eats. Germany states that he has fifteen minutes and that if he's not done, he'll have to do ten more squats. Nuruo nearly chokes on his food, but agrees to the time limit. As Nuruo finishes his meal and gets up to leave, Germany stops him and tells him that no matter where he goes, he'll be great and do fine. Nuruo is left speechless, as the narrator explains that leaving for home is like an eternal parting. Wish Upon A Star Italy relates his current situation to Japan in a letter, as he and Germany are out on an African war front, and that his brother decided to leave to go home early. He goes on to explain how England tried to shoot him on sight, and that he wants to cry because of the danger out there. Germany and Italy sit at a campfire in the middle of the woods, as Italy remarks on England's lack of mercy and how they had to retreat a lot. Germany gives a rundown of their situation, stating that they have 250,000 troops while the Allied army has 480,000 (due to the combination of British and American soldiers). Italy thanks Germany for helping him anyway, though Germany says that it's not like he'd send out an SOS because he couldn't tie his shoes. Italy however, is determined that he'll do his best. Germany replies that it's nice of him to try, but to not overdo it. He is quickly interrupted by Italy, who points out a shooting star in the sky. Italy makes a wish on the star, repeatedly hoping that England will have a headache and "go home". Germany asks what he is doing, to which Italy responds that if one wishes on a shooting star, their wish will come true. An irritated Germany states that there is no way that England simply go home with a headache, and orders Italy to go to sleep to be ready for the next morning. Italy asks if he'll come, but Germany answers that someone will have to keep watch. Italy tells Germany to wake him up when it's time for them to switch, and bids him goodnight. Germany sits back down at the campfire, thinking about how Italy is such a pain. But the sight of another shooting star catches his attention. He makes a wish: That Italy would stop being a crybaby. However, this wish is quickly followed up by others: *That Italy would stop being so crazy about pasta, and eating it wherever he goes. *That Italy wouldn't eat so much gelato and make himself sick. *That Italy would start to make normal hand grenades. *And that Italy's big brother would stop trying to pick fights with him. The shooting star panics audibly, and screams that there's no way it can do that much. Meanwhile at the Allied Forces' tent, England finishes off his orders and states that they'll launch an all-out assault on the Axis in the morning, as they have them beat by sheer numbers. The shooting star plummets through the tent...and right into England's head. America becomes excited by the display, and remarks that it's so cool. The next morning, an African messenger arrives to inform Italy and Germany that England retreated due to a headache. I Hate This Kind Of Cafe (Part 2) Pokozou Pokota (age 21), having recently been dumped by his girlfriend, enters a Spanish cafe. Spain becomes excited and asks if he is a customer, and proceeds to marvel over the fact that he finally has a new customer after so long, due to his bad economy. Pokozou becomes agitated, but Spain continues to speak and rushes to get a homemade T-shirt out for him. He explains that he has a lot of confidence in the shirt, and asks Pokozou if he heard about what the King of Spain said. He puts the shirt on Pokozou, and it revealed that the King of Spain said to "Shut up", which is displayed on the shirt. Spain remarks that he wants to show it to the President of Venezuela as well, and that if Pokozou were a girl, he'd want to ask him out. (A footnote reads that in November 2007, King Juan Carlos I told Venezuelan President Hugo Chávez, who had previously insulted Spain's former Prime Minister, to "Shut up". The two reconciled eight months later, but the king gave Chávez a T-shirt that read "Shut up". The last part of the footnote reads that that kind of T-shirt would sell very well in merchandise.) Spain finally leaves Pokozou alone, as he remembers to go and start making coffee. However, he turns back to state that since he's had no customers in so long, he only has his own instant coffee. Pokozou opens his eyes in frustration, but quietly replies that he'll have some. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *America *England/UK *Romano (SD cameo and eyecatch) *Spain *An African messenger *Nuruo Nuruyama *Pokozou Pokota Voice Cast *Italy, South Italy (Romano): Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *Spain, Nuruo Nuruyama: Go Inoue *African Messenger: Hiroki Takahashi *Narrator, Pokozou Pokota: Masaya Onosaka English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *Spain: Dave Trosko *Nuruo Nuruyama: David Goodwin Trivia *This episode features another new eyecatch, with Romano as the featured character. *The two cafe segments are adapted from the Hello World! Hello Italy! storyline in the second volume of the published manga. However, after Germany's segment, there was originally a strip with the first customer (who was not named in the manga) visiting Sweden's cafe and winding up terrified by the sight of him. This segment was later included in Episode 70. *The detail of Italy writing a letter to Japan is an anime-original detail in the adaptation of Wish Upon A Star, though Italy does wonder what Japan is up to in the manga version. The detail with Romano returning home was adapted from the original webcomic version of the story, including the shot of his SD self announcing his departure. *When the star originally hit England in the head in the webcomic, a visible spray of blood was shown. When the strip was redrawn for the published version, the blood was removed and the star simply got stuck in the side of England's head. The anime uses the latter depiction. *Though the African messenger appears in the anime and the original webcomic, he is absent in the published version of the strip. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes